Broken Pledge
by renlen1252
Summary: A boy who was trapped bitterly in his past experience wants revenge and made a pledge/vow, but he met this girl who made him fall in love. In finding the truth, will he stand for his words or just left it as a broken pledge? ExT *Eri-yo 4ever*
1. Memories From the Past

**BROKEN PLEDGE  
**

S-A Ghurl: Konnichiwa! This is my first story, so I hope that you can support me... Please, if there are some mistakes, just tell me... And my goal here after I finish this is to have many, many, many reviews... Just hoping! Please, REVIEW!

**Summary: **A boy who was trapped bitterly in his past experience wants revenge, and then he met this girl who made him fall in love. In finding the truth, will he stand for his words or just forget those memories from past and face on the present? **ExT (Eri-yo 4ever)**

* * *

**Chapter I: MEMORIES FROM THE PAST**

_"No! Stop it! Don't hurt my father! Nooooooooooo!" a five-year old boy cried out as tears fell on his cheeks._

_BANG! A sound of gun filled the place. Blood scattered... Tears fell down... Hopeless takes place... A man in black clothing riding on a motorcycle zoomed out._

_"NOOOOOOOO!!" last scream was heard._

Just then, a pair of sapphire eyes opened up. Breathing heavily... Sweat dropped... Heart beats fast...

"Dreamed of it again?" a lonely voice spoke up coming from the opened door.

"Yeah... And it was coming back again... Why? Why?! It's been nine years ago! Why?!" a teenage, fourteen-year old boy yelled as he punched on his bed.

"Don't worry about it dear. I'm sure you'll get pass through it. Don't think about it too much, okay? You need to be ready for your first day of school, so cheer up," a mother named Hiiragizawa Eri advised as she sat down beside her son.

"I can't! Father needs justice! He's always in my dream, informing me!" the boy answered angrily. Eri didn't let any words came out from her mouth.

"I promise I'll find that person! I'll grant the fairness that father wants," he added, still with abhorrence.

"What if he's dead?" she asked at last.

"He better be, especially in hell! But despite of that, I'll still revenge. Make his family ready!" anger and hatred filled the sapphire eyes. Fiery flooded his heart.

After being so stormy, the boy calmed down. He went to Seijou high school for his first day on being a second year level on junior high. The boy looked so nice, calm, kind, and gentle, like there's nothing happened. When he entered the room he was assigned, a girl with a chestnut-like hair with emerald eyes caught his attention by waving.

"Ohayou (Good morning) Eriol-kun! Long time no see!" Kinomoto Sakura greeted brightly.

"Ohayou gozaimasu sai (Good morning too), Sakura-san. Where's Li? I heard that you're going out with these days," the gentle with blue silky hair and sapphire eyes named Hiiragizawa Eriol replied.

"How – How'd you know?!" she surprisedly asked.

"News travels fast," he quoted.

Suddenly, the door opened in the sense of the dark brown haired boy in his amber eyes named Li Syaoran.

"Oh, so he's there. Oi, my little descendant! Good to see you again!" Eriol called out and teased Syaoran.

"Hey, you came back! What for? Something happened in England?" Syaoran replied back with question and smile. But with this, Eriol turned quiet. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked again, and before Eriol could answer, a raven but purplish haired girl entered the room that grabbed almost everyone's awareness. Her amethyst eyes were full of joy.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted to the popular Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan!" her soft voice filled in the two boys' ears.

"Hey, Daidouji-san! Ogenki desuka? (How are you?)" Syaoran interrogated politely to his good friend.

"Watashi wa genki desu (I'm fine)... Arigatou (Thanks)!" the Daidouji heiress noted with her best smile. "By the way, may I take videos of you later, Sakura-chan?" she added.

Sakura smiled, "Hai (Sure)!"

"You seem not to change, Daidouji-san," Eriol finally spoke with a smile on his lips.

"Hmmmm... I guess so!" she stated with a grin.


	2. Music Started It

**BROKEN PLEDGE**

S-A Ghurl: Yaa mina-san (Hi everyone)! This is the chapter two... The chapter one doesn't contain any excitement yet, right? Well, I guess this chappy will be the start! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter II: MUSIC STARTED IT**

After the class...

"Sumimasen (Excuse me), are you Daidouji Tomoyo?" a stranger girl questioned the angelic girl under the tree talking with her best friend.

"Hai (Yes), Naze? (Why?)" Tomoyo responded.

"Yonekura-sensei wants to talk to you. She'll meet you at the music room," the girl answered respectfully.

"Okay, arigatou gozaimasu (thank you)!" she stood up and excused herself on Sakura and she went to the music room as what have commanded.

At the music room... 

"Konnichiwa (Good afternoon) Daidouji-san. Please, sit," the music teacher named Rauku Yonekura greeted while she was fixing her paper works at her table.

"Arigatou... Ma'am, I heard that you want me to tell something," she asked politely as she sat on a chair.

The teacher nodded, "... There will be a music festival next month here in our school. We, teachers, chose you to perform as a representative of second year level. But don't worry, we'll choose more," Miss Yonekura explained.

"Okay, I understand. But what kind of song shall I sing?" she enquired curiously.

"As what have said here in Mr. Kawari's letter, it should be related on thanking for music or about any kind of love," Yonekura-san scanned the letter.

"Arigatou gozaimasu sensei (Thank you very much teacher), sayonara! (bye!)" Tomoyo walked out of the room and went to a tree, under it, where shades could cover her entire body. While sitting, she put out her song list and looked over for a right song.

_Hmmm... How about this? It may be a good song for the coming festival..."_ she thought to herself as she pointed out her index finger on a title. After thinking, she decided to sing that first to know better the lyrics.

At the other side, a boy sitting on a bench near the volleyball court, thinking deeply... His eyes were full of sorrow. But unexpectedly, something made him to forget all of those. His thoughts were suddenly caught by someone far-distance from him. He stood up and walked nearer. He placed his self behind the soft voiced angel. A smile formed on his face. When the girl was finished, he gave her a round of applause. The girl turned to him. "Hiiragizawa-kun!" she said surprisedly.

Eriol smiled on her, "Great voice... You didn't really change."

Tomoyo looked down in shyness, "Uh, thanks."

"May I sit with you?" he asked not turning off his gaze on her.

"Sure, no problem," Eriol sat beside her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo interrogated as she came across to Eriol.

"Hmmm?"

"Uhmmm, I just wonder... what brings you back here?" she asked as she turned her eyes back to the ground.

Eriol didn't answer first. He stared at the blue, blue sky. Tomoyo just didn't repeat her question, thinking that he doesn't want to talk about it. But of course, Eriol doesn't want to make a girl disappointed with him so he still replied but not the exact answer for her question.

"Why? You don't want me to be here?" Tomoyo glanced at him quickly and responded, "No!... No... It's not that."

Eriol didn't want to talk about it anymore so he changed the topic, "So, singing was still your hobby, huh?"

"Uh, yeah... But actually, I'm just practicing," she acknowledged eyeing the view.

"Practicing? For what?" he asked gazing again at the heiress.

"For the music festival... They chose me as a representative of our level."

"Hontou? (Really?) Then that's good for you. I know that you're the kind of person that was very fond of music," he stated and gave her a warm smile.

"Arigatou (Thank you)..." she gave him back a bright smile. After that, silence covered them up. Tomoyo felt shy that she didn't continue rehearsing. She yawned for silence.

Eriol noticed and questioned her, "Are you sleepy already?"

"A little... I think," she rejoined in a weak voice.

"You should take your rest now, Daidouji-san," he advised trying to hide that he's worried.

Tomoyo just nodded, she also smiled because she observed that he's worried about her.

"You know, you can sleep here over my shoulder, nut if you don't want, you must go home," he suggested.

"Maybe I'll just go home. I may be tired 'cause of many activities in the first day of classes," she said feeling feeble.

"You're right, but you need company. Where's Sakura-san?" ripping his look on her and scanned the people around them.

"She's with Li-kun," she remarked sadly.

"You want me to walk you home?" he offered beholding again at her.

"No... You don't need to! I can take care of myself," she countered him.

"But you're too sleepy and tired that you may faint... And besides, we're not that close during elementary level... Maybe... Maybe, this is our chance," he noted with obstinacy.

The lass stood up and stared at the ground for a second, "Okay, I agree."

Eriol rose up too and brought Tomoyo's bag. The heiress was about to refuse but Eriol smiled at her willingly so she decided not to bother him. And then, they walked together towards Tomoyo's house.

* * *

S-A Ghurl: What do you think, friends? Hope that you can review me... Arigatou!


	3. Cuts and Hurts

**BROKEN PLEDGE**

S-A Ghurl: Konnichiwa (Hello)! For all those who reading this, I just want to say THANK YOU! Well, I hope that you'll like the chappy I made this time!

* * *

**Chapter III: CUTS AND HURTS**

The two were walking silent on the road with very beautiful scenery, a sky with rosy colour and the wonderful sunset. When they were nearer on the Daidouji gate, Tomoyo was out of balance and stumbled. She tried to stand up again but she can't so she just sat up and found that she was wounded. Eriol kneeled immediately in front of her when he saw it.

"Daijoubu desuka? (Are you alright?)" he asked worriedly.

Tomoyo nodded. "... It's just a little bit prickling," she informed her as she blew on the wound.

"Can you stand?" he assured. Tomoyo tried again but she really can't.

Her face showed a little gloomy, "I can't."

"Daijoubu (It's alright), I'll just carry you home," he notified sounded enthusiastic.

"WHAT?! No! You don't need to! I'll just call one of my – " before she could finish, Eriol already placed his left arm behind her kneecap and his other arm on her back. Eriol got up carefully trying not to lost his balance, and when he already got to his feet, he glanced at the lass and smiled, "Too late, my dear."

Tomoyo looked at him astonished while Eriol moved towards the gate. "Could you please ring the doorbell for me?" he pleased.

Tomoyo pressed the doorbell and the whole Daidouji mansion rang. A woman in blue dress with raffles opened up the door. She was shocked of what she saw and ran towards the entrance to open them up.

"What happened to mistress Daidouji?" the maid asked.

"Daijoubu desu (I'm alright), Kari-san," the heiress tried to calm down the woman.

"Yeah, it's just a wound," Eriol added but Kari reacted.

"Just? Just?! It's a wound and you can't say that it's JUST a wound!" Kari stated disgustedly, emphasizing the word 'just' as they strolled to the front door. "We don't let anything happened to Miss Daidouji. We're caring her more than we do to ourselves!" she attached.

"I know, but it's an accident!" Eriol defended.

"Kari-san?" the lass began.

"Yes, Daidouji-san?" Kari rejoined as she went nearer to the girl.

"Would you please open the door for us?" Kari looked behind her and found the closed door.

"Oh, sure! Gomenasai (Sorry)," the maid apologized then opened the door and they came in. Eriol laid Tomoyo down at the sofa, but instead of staying on her position, she changed it as she sat down.

"Wait here. I'll get the medicine kit," the maid hurried to the medicinal room. The maid came back with medicine kit on her hands. "Here," she handed over the box to Eriol and when Eriol was already handling it, he rapidly genuflected in front of the sitting angel. Kari went back to the kitchen to continue her left work. He put out cotton, a piece of cloth, and a medicine for her cut. Pure blood red was running down on her pearl skin. He wiped it first then poured some of the antidote on the cotton and touched lightly the cut. Eriol felt that Tomoyo hurt a little so he blew also on the injury.

"Sorry if you get hurt. Don't worry, it'll just take a minute," he told her. He dabbed again it. "Ouch!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hold the area near the cut on her knee. Eriol placed his hand instantly over Tomoyo's just to calm her down. His hand was over hers now, and then he just smiled on her. Tomoyo was shocked but Eriol paid his attention back to the cut again and blew it once more. There was a sudden pinch in Tomoyo's heart. She blushed for a second and stopped it also swiftly, putting in her mind that MAYBE, she's just not used to him.

"There it's just for a short time, told ya," Eriol's voice snapped her out from her thoughts and found him pasting a band aid on her knee (awww... how sweet...). She didn't even notice the last dab that Eriol made. The maid came back to clean up. Eriol stood up and sat beside the heiress.

"Daidouji-san?" he spoke up looking up to her again.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you need to take a nap?" he reminded her.

"Oh, yes... I completely forgot about that," she answered giving a trace that she's not sleepy anymore.

"Your sleepiness and tiredness seems gone now," he concluded.

"I think so." Silence followed them. Tomoyo still can't feel her lethargy. Eriol can't stand it for being so quiet so he started to talk again.

"Daidouji-san, may I ask something?" he began, still not tearing his gaze at her and sat nearer on the heiress.

"What is it?" Tomoyo glanced at him and her amethyst eyes met his sapphire ones.

He smiled, "About the festival, were you the only delegate of 2nd year junior high?"

A shake of a head was her answer, "iie (no). Yonekura-san explained me that they'll choose more. Naze? (Why?)"

"Nandemonaina (Nothing)." Minutes passed by and the two were firm in their silence. Tomoyo's sleepiness came back and fell asleep (at last!). But, she fell over Eriol's shoulder. Eriol's heat skipped a beat. He looked down at the sleeping 'amethyst girl'. He beamed, seeing her sleeping softly. He also touched her tresses, feeling the smoothness. But then, he pulled himself on being 'absent-minded'. He rested her down first and went to the kitchen to asked Kari if he could go upstairs and bring Tomoyo to her bed.

"Yes, but I'll go with you. I can't trust anyone for Daidouji-san, especially for a boy like you," Kari stated as she made it clear.

"Okay, but take note that I'm not that kind of person," he defended.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

The two entered the living room and Eriol carried Daidouji heiress upstairs. Kari unbolted the door to Tomoyo's room. Eriol came in and placed the girl on her bed. Kari covered the lass with a blanket and afterwards, they walked out. Across Tomoyo's room was a music room. Eriol could see what's inside because the door was slightly opened.

"Can I stay there in the music room for a minute?" he asked permission to Kari while pointing at the subject.

"Sure, as long as you don't enter on Daidouji-san's room," she acknowledged giving him a sharp-as-a-knife look.

"I won't..." he replied honestly.

"Okay then, I'll go downstairs now," she was still hesitating at the guy.

Eriol went inside the music room and found pictures and posters of different Japanese singers and musicians on the light blue wall. He also noticed different musical instruments placed on the sides of the wall, and also an organ at the center with a microphone and its stand beside it. He gently pulled the seat on the organ and sat on it. He opened the cover and set his hands over the keys. Later on, he pressed one of them and played a piece. It's a very beautiful song. When he finished, a clapped was heard coming from the door. "Daidouji-san!" he exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

"That's wonderful Hiiragizawa-kun. And please, stay on your place," she remarked as her black shiny curls lay on her chest, behind her ears.

Eriol sat down, "Gomenasai (Sorry)... I'm sorry for waking you up and using this without your permission."

"That's okay. Actually, I was already awake a while ago. And as for using that, no one's really playing that after all," she explained as she walked towards him and sat beside the lad. "I don't even know for whom was that because nobody here in Daidouji mansion knows how to play that," she added.

"Hontou (Really)? Even your mother?" he assured eyeing again the girl.

"Hai (Yes)," she politely answered.

"How about your dad?" he interrogated again.

"Otou-san? (Father?)... Oh yes, he knows how," she rebut smiling brightly. That's what Eriol really wants to see, but the angel's beam suddenly disappeared. "But okaa-san (mother) bought that right after dad died," she attached.

"Your dad? Already died?" Tomoyo just nodded sadly.

Eriol glanced at the window with a cheerless look on his face, "So your dad left you also..."

Tomoyo looked at him confusedly and curiously, "Also? Why? You too?"

He nodded this time gazing at the piano. Tomoyo could see that he was sadder than her. "Don't worry Hiiragizawa-kun, you'll get pass through it." Eriol stared at her, his sapphire eyes now looks like cold ice, it was... freezing. "Please, free you heart and mind from hatred and revenge. You know, you might hurt someone," Tomoyo pleased with her crystalline amethyst eyes.

"How – How'd you say that?" Eriol asked surprisedly.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol with ice cold eyes... That's very different."

Eriol flushed a little smile then replied, "Okay, I will... And now I know why everyone loves you."

* * *

S-A Ghurl: Hey everyone... Is it okay? Is it good? Please tell me! Got to go now! Sayonara! Ja ne!


	4. I'm With You

**BROKEN PLEDGE**

S-A Ghurl: Hope that you'll also like this chappie!?

* * *

**Chapter IV: I'M WITH YOU**

"Ohayou (Good morning), Tomoyo-chan!" the emerald girl greeted as she waved to her best friend when she entered the room.

"Ohayou gozaimasu sai (Good morning too), Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied back. Sakura was early this time, and as usual, Tomoyo too. They talked on each other first while there are still few students. Later on, pupils came by and so the sapphire boy too.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo welcomed him brightly as Eriol walked towards his seat behind her.

"Ohayou sai, Daidouji-san. How's your cut?" he responded as he went to ask about yesterday.

"It's okay now. Arigatou!" Sakura was just staring at them curiously.

Sakura and her best friend were on the cafeteria, taking their recess. "Tomoyo-chan, aren't you having practice for the music festival this afternoon?" Sakura questioned as she rested her tray with meals over a table.

"Hai (Yes), why?" Tomoyo rejoined while they sat down on the chair.

"Nothing, I just want to see you and hear you rehearsing. Is it okay if I go with you?" she asked permission as she ate her food.

"Of course, let's go together at the music room later, okay?" Tomoyo remarked excitedly.

"Okay!"

Almost of the students are already out while the others are still fixing their things right after the class. Sakura was walking towards Tomoyo with her bag and books. Tomoyo noticed her and asked delightedly, "Are we going now, Sakura-chan?"

"Uhmmm... Tomoyo-chan, anou... Uhmmm... Go- Gommmenn- Gomena-nasai (Sorrryyyy-y)..." Sakura noted bowing her head.

"W- Why?" Tomoyo interrogated with a little disappointed look.

"Anou... I... I... I promised Syaoran-kun that... that I'm going with him in the department store today... Anou... I- I'm s-sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry if I forgot my promise on you," Sakura answered feeling guilty.

Tomoyo felt sad because how could she forget her promise to her best friend?! This never happened before! This just happened when Syaoran came to their lives (tsk...tsk...tsk...). "Daijoubu (It's alright), Sakura-chan. I understand. I can go by myself," she replied smiling. But behind that smile was a girl that really hurts. Sakura and Tomoyo were always together wherever they go, whatever happens, and whenever it was. But now, it's different. Many changed. She really hated the way things change.

Sakura looked up to her best friend. She was relieved when she saw her usual smile, but she can't take away her hesitation, "Are you sure? Aren't you angry with me?"

"Of course not, you're my best friend."

"Really? Then, if you say so, I'm going now..." Sakura remarked feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, you can go now. Li-kun might be waiting for you now. I'll be fine," Tomoyo acknowledged still letting out a beautiful beam.

Sakura hugged her and whispered, "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura cut off their hug and ran towards the door. She turned back to her friend and waved, "Sayonara (Bye) Tomoyo-chan, Ja ne (See you later)!"

Tomoyo just waved back, still smiling, but still sad inside.

"Stop it Daidouji-san," a voice behind her commanded. She turned to the person and saw Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, what do you mean?" she pretended not knowing what he's saying.

"Please, stop pretending. We all know that you're one of the good actresses when it comes to stages, but it's not good anymore if you're pretending and not showing your true feelings in reality," Eriol stated as he sat down on a chair.

"Pretending? Pretending on what?" she acted as if she don't know what he mean.

"I know that you know what I mean, Daidouji-san. But you now, I don't want to argue especially you, so I'll just make it clear. Stop pretending that you're happy of what Sakura-san just acted today," he replied seriously but not removing his kindness.

"Oh, that... Who told you I'm not happy? I'm happy for them especially for Sakura-ch – "

"Exactly!" he cut off, not letting Tomoyo to finish her sentence. "Because of them especially Li, you're being cheerless. Why? Because Li got all Sakura-san's time, and of course, Sakura gave it to him. You thought that it will have a best result if you succeed in matching them," he explained.

"Yes, it did. It had the best result because for me... I'm happy if Sakura-chan is happy too..." she defended, sounded that she wanted to shout on Eriol.

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong about that, but you can't deny that you're being miserable whenever Sakura-san forgot about you. And what I hate most is to see you sad," Eriol can't help himself in not saying those words so he pulled it back. "Look, I just don't want to see my friends feeling so sad. I just want you to be yourself. You can go to me and tell me if you're sad, you can share your pains on me. I'm just telling you this because... because..." he halted, looking for the right words to say so that nothing could affect their friendship (you know what that means! ). "... Because I'm your friend and I just want to ease you for the reason what I've observed," he added.

"And what did you observe?" Tomoyo asked looking at the floor.

"I just observed that... that... that Sakura-san always left you," he responded trying not to hurt the girl in front of her. But unlucky of him, she was hurt.

Tomoyo glanced at him with her painful amethyst eyes. "Don't say that! I'm still always with Sakura-chan!" she yelled at him.

Eriol don't want to hear her saying the non-reality things, "Really? Then where is she now? Where is she when I saw you singing under the tree? Where is she when you got wounds? – She's with Li, isn't she?" Tomoyo turned quiet. Eriol sighed and continue, "You know Daidouji-san that you don't need to hide it from me. I knew you. Don't be stupid. You can cry if you want, just let it out."

Tears fell from Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "Okay! You're right! Sakura-chan always goes out with Li-kun nowadays! Sakura-chan has Li-kun now and she doesn't need me anymore! She always leaves me! I'm alone now!" Tomoyo shouted and tears kept bursting from her eyes as she took a sit slowly at the floor.

Eriol stood up from his seat and made Tomoyo to stand up again but she was still crying. He held her hands, wanting her to calm down, "No, you're not. You're not alone. You have me. I'm here. I'm your friend. You're not alone." Tomoyo calmed down but still her head was shooked down and still doing some sniff. She could feel his warmth because he was just nearly next to her.

"You're not alone, remember that. So, stop crying now," he held her chin up, making her to look up to him. Tomoyo felt his thumb wiping out her tears. They could feel their nearly body contact and also the warm breathe of each other. Their eyes were staring, sapphire met amethyst. Tomoyo's heart pumped rapidly and Eriol's too. Her and his face were so near to each one but Tomoyo pulled herself out keeping in her mind that they're the only one left in the room.

"I forgot! (Instead of saying that no one but except them was in the room, she gave another reason) I have practice today. I'm sorry, I have to go," she excused herself and got her bag and ran towards the door.

"Wait!" Eriol halted her so she turned back to him.

"Yes?" she asked as she beamed.

"May I go with you?"

"Sure!" the two walked on the corridors towards the music room.

"Gomenasai (Sorry) for being late, Yonekura-sensei," she apologized as she and Eriol sat down as they entered the music room.

"Daijoubu (It's alright). Now, shall we start?" Tomoyo stood up and placed the microphone in front of her and started to sing. The whole music room was filled by Tomoyo's angelic voice.

KRIIIIING... KRIIIIING... Yonekura-san's cell phone shrieked. She went to a corner of the room and answered her phone, "Moshi-moshi (Hello Moshi-moshi used only on telephone), who's this?"

"Moshi-moshi, Kawari Hisoka desu," the phone caller replied. Mr. Kawari was the organizer of the upcoming festival.

"Oh, Kawari-san, is there something changes?" she responded assuring.

"No, nothing, I just wanted to confirm that the Seijou high are ready for the festival."

"Yes, we are! But were still choosing more," a little sound and voice entered on Mr. Kawari's line.

"What's that? Is that someone practicing?" he questioned sounding a little bit curious.

"Hai (yes), is it good?" Ms. Yonekura rejoined feeling some excitements.

"Yeah, the voice was excellent. But the music, – is that an instrument or a CD or tape?" he interrogated with hesitation.

"A CD... Something wrong with that?" she answered.

"A CD?! I thought I told you to use an instrument as a background for that!" Kawari-san retort with a really high and loud voice.

"What? No, you didn't," the teacher defended.

"I didn't?! Are you telling me that I'm neglectful?! Well, I say to use an instrument and not a CD!" Kawari-san commanded as he hung up his phone. Ms. Yonekura stopped Tomoyo for a meanwhile to tell her what does the old ugly man wants.

"An instrument? Then why don't you play it, Yonekura-sensei?" she suggested.

"No can do for that deary, we, teachers are not allowed to join on the programs. The problem now is that we don't know who knows how to play an instrument now that we only have three weeks remaining and the festival is up," the teacher explained with a very worried face.

Tomoyo glanced at the lad beside her, and then, something opened her mind for an idea. She snapped her fingers as she stood up from her seat and faced her worried coach, "How about Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked excitedly.

"What? Me?!" Eriol exclaimed in surprise.

"Hiiragizawa-san?" Yonekura-san repeated in her way.

Tomoyo nodded in happiness, "Hiiragizawa-kun was a good pianist since elementary and I remembered about the day when he played a piece, few days ago!"

"Hontou?! (Really?!)" her instructor's eyes got wide in astonish.

"Hai! He really was!" the amethyst lass agree with blissful.

"What?! No! I can't be! I – " Eriol protested but Yonekura-san approved him already.

"Okay then, Hiiragizawa-san, you'll play the piano while Daidouji-san sings," the teacher announced with beam.

"Huh? But, I don't want," he conflicted.

"Please Hiiragizawa-kun..." the girl with beautiful purple crystalline eyes pleased, but who can reject the Daidouji heiress' requests. So of course, he also ended up in concurred answer. Tomoyo arose again in front of the microphone while Eriol sat down in front of the piano. He laced his fingers over the keys then he started playing for the intro. Tomoyo started to sing as her part came in.

"Excellent!" their coach exclaimed, giving them a round of applause after their sample.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Tomoyo replied as she and Eriol walked towards their teacher.

"Good job Hiiragizawa-san. Then, you two will perform for the festival. Wish you the best and the good luck when the time comes," Ms. Yonekura acknowledged with a wonderful smile on her face. See you again tomorrow, same time." Tomoyo and Eriol walked out of the room and the silence was with them till they reached the school gate.

"Uhmmm... I'm going now, bye," Tomoyo farewell as she was about to walk away but Eriol halted her again.

"Wait! Is it okay for you if I walk you home?" Eriol offered with a very eager tone.

"No! No need, I can take care of myself," she noted, trying to be independent.

"But it's almost evening, you might get in danger." Tomoyo looked up at the sky seeing that darkness was about to scattered. The heavy cold breeze was blowing a little hard but not telling premonition that it will rain. The wind sways softly with Tomoyo's gentle hair. Eriol was staring at her again. Tomoyo scanned the road and not so far away, she saw a group of men drinking and looked like that they're already intoxicated. She turned her back on the lad first and sighed. _Here we go again, Hiiragizawa-kun's gentleness exists once more,_ she thought to herself. She faced on the boy and grinned as she replied, "Okay!" And then, the two walked toward their way.

* * *

S-A Ghurl: Well, I guess this is just beginning. See you again on the next chappies! Sayonara!


	5. Meet My Mom

**BROKEN PLEDGE  
**

S-A Ghurl: Hey! In this chapter, you'll meet Tomoyo's mom and also Eriol's mom... This will be great!

* * *

**Chapter V: MEET MY MOM**

It's early in the morning and Daidouji Tomoyo woke up already. She got ready for her school. Later, she took her breakfast. She was about to finish when someone hit the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" a maid volunteered.

"Who do you think it is at the time around 5:30?" Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mom, asked her, wondering.

"Shirimasen (I don't know). Maybe one of your clients, mom," Tomoyo replied as she bite on some of her foods.

The maid walked towards them, "Uhmmm, Daidouji-san, you have visitor."

"Tell _her_ that I'm going to finish. Just wait," she ordered as she went to the basin to wash her hands.

"Mistress, your visitor was a 'HIM'. It's a boy," the maid made it clearly.

"A boy?!" she repeated in a question form, shocked.

"So, you have a boy visitor my dear. Why didn't you introduce him to me?" Sonomi stated as she tease her dearest daughter.

"What?! No! I mean... I don't even know who he was... What does he look like, Shira-san?" Tomoyo complained, walking nearer to the maid.

"Oh, he's handsome! He's wearing glasses and he has blue hair and beautiful blue eyes!" Shira answered gladly.

Tomoyo almost drawn by the juice she's been drinking. "That's Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo ran rapidly in the living room and found Eriol sitting on the sofa. Eriol stood up and greeted her and also Sonomi that walked after her.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked astonished.

"I came here to fetch you," Eriol answered in a cool voice.

"Oh, how gentle you are. What's your name?" Sonomi interrogated the lad in front of them.

"My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol," he replied politely.

Suddenly, something reminded Sonomi, someone that looks exactly like Eriol. Then she snapped out of it and excused herself because she has something to do on the kitchen. The two teenagers went to school. When they arrived at Seijou high, they found that they were so early. They went to their classroom and saw Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, and Naoko Yanagisawa.

"Tomoyo-chan! Hiiragizawa-san!" Chiharu greeted as she waved her hands.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! (Good Morning!)" Rika welcomed too.

"Ohayou sai! (Good morning too!)" Tomoyo replied, giving them a warm smile.

"You girls seem to be so early today," Eriol stated.

Naoko nodded as she replied, "We really talked to each other so that we could chat about many things. How about you two? Why were you two early as well? And, something's different... Hmmm... Why did you come here together?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun just fetched me, that was all," Tomoyo responded coolly on Naoko's suspicious look.

"Oh, and Hiiragizawa, your mom came here and asking where you are," Chiharu inserted.

"Really? What did you say?" Eriol asked, assuring that they didn't make up any story.

"We told her that you're not yet arriving," Chiharu acknowledged.

"Where is she now?" he questioned again, scanning the room with his blue eyes.

"I think she's waiting near the guidance," Naoko replied, pointing the way.

"Arigatou!" Eriol thanked as he pulled Tomoyo with him.

"Where are we going?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"To the guidance," he answered hurrying to see his mother.

"Why with me?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just want to have company when I went to see her." Tomoyo just looked at him surprisedly. They came to the guidance office and found a woman with brown hair-in-shoulder length and brown but reddish eyes.

"Okaasan! (Mother!)" Eriol exclaimed as he saw his mom.

"Eriol, my dear, where have you been? As far as I know, you came to school early," Eri, his mom, said.

"Uhmmm, anou..." Eriol don't know what to say but luckily Eri noticed the lass a little bit beside him.

Eri smiled and started to talk again, "Is it because of her?" she asked with a 'teasing tone'. Fortunately, Tomoyo was not paying attention to them because she was busy inspecting the campus, hoping that Sakura would come soon.

Eriol blushed suddenly but deny quickly, "What?! No!... I mean... Yeah, but..." he was confused on what he supposed to say so he just let out a sigh.

"Well, I understand. I just want to give you this. I don't want to leave this on your classmates. I don't trust that much. You forgot it," Eri stated as she handed her son a subject book that they will need this morning session. "I guess hurrying for someone and thinking on someone really causes forgetfulness, huh?!" she added with a grin.

Eriol just ignored what his mother said. Eri went to Tomoyo. She smiled on the lass standing in front of her and Tomoyo gave it back also. Eri went closer to her, "You know girl you might be a good partner for my son. I didn't know why he didn't introduce you to me."

"Huh?!" Tomoyo responded absently.

Eriol heard what his mom said so he reacted. "Mom! Don't!" he retorted in childish tone.

Eriol was so glad to see her son acting like that. "Okay, okay. Well then, I'm going now. Sayonara (Bye-bye)!" Eri waved her hand to the two and they did the same. _They look so cute! _Eri thought to herself, _Kawaii! (Cute!)_

During recess...

A girl with amethyst eyes was sitting alone in a table set in the cafeteria. For almost one week, she's been alone. She just talked to her best friend during their class hours. Sighed She was eating alone again. But then, "Tomoyo-chan!" She turned around and found emerald eyes looking straight and happily at her. It was her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm so sorry that we couldn't talk too much nowadays," Sakura started as she sat beside the Daidouji heiress.

"You're right Sakura-chan. We don't have much time for each one," Tomoyo replied sadly, looking down at her meals.

Sakura nodded, "And it's because... Syaoran-kun, right?"

"I think so..." Tomoyo answered trying not to make Sakura disappointed.

"I'm very sorry. I just can't say 'iie' (no) to Syaoran-kun. Demo (But), goshinpai naku (don't worry). I promised that I'll give you also sometime," Sakura promised.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo assured, still feeling sad.

"Of course I am! I'm your best friend, and you're my best friend! I can't ignore my promise on you." Tomoyo just nodded sadly.

After the class, Sakura went where Tomoyo was, "Tomoyo-chan!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo replied as she gazed on the chestnut-like haired girl while fixing her things.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sakura offered happily.

A smile spread on Tomoyo's soft lips, "Of course! Just wait a minute, I'll finish this first."

"Hai (Okay)!" Sakura was looking all around the classroom and then ran towards the 'sapphire boy'.

"Are you going now Eriol-kun?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah... Why?" he replied with a 'what-are-you-up-to look'.

"Nothing, I just want to thank you," she grinned.

"Huh? – For what?" he was curious and looking like innocent child.

"For taking Tomoyo-chan in the times of I'm not with her," the emerald eyes stated as she took a glimpsed of her best friend.

"What... are you talking... about?" he asked, denying that he didn't know what her friend means.

"Don't deny it Eriol-kun! I know that you really care for my dear best friend."

"What?!" he was now covered in red flaming hot!

"Oh, stop blushing now!" Sakura ordered as he tapped Eriol on the shoulder. And also with a very blissful face. "You can go now, sayonara! ... and arigatou!" she added while she waved on him as she ran towards her best friend.

Eriol walked out of the room... Sighed It's been different now. He was walking alone not like the past few days. Sighed _Now I know how Daidouji-san felt whenever she was being left, _he thought to himself.

* * *

S-A Ghurl: Awww... It's been different now, really! The next chappie will still involve their moms especially the crazy Eri! Ha-ha! LOL!


	6. Missing Someone

**BROKEN PLEDGE  
**

S-A Ghurl: I don't have much to say as a dedication for this time... just please, enjoy my story!

* * *

**Chapter VI:MISSING SOMEONE**

At the Daidouji mansion...

"Konbanwa, okaa-san (Good evening, mother)," Tomoyo greeted on her mother as she sat on a chair in the dining room.

"Konbanwa Tomoyo," her mother replied. They were taking their dinner and Tomoyo was narrating about what happened in the school.

"What does her mother look like?" Sonomi started to ask.

"She's beautiful... she has shoulder-length brown hair and brown-reddish eyes," she described, reminiscing Eri's face.

"Really? That's why it's not astonishing that her son was handsome." Tomoyo just nodded on what her mom said. "So, you agreed that he has good appearance, huh?!" her mom added to tease her again.

"Uh... Yeah... It's so obvious and many girls do like him," she explained, not looking directly at Sonomi.

"And... are you one of those girls?" Sonomi interrogated with taunting eyes.

"What?! – No... I just treat him as a friend... That's all," she acknowledged. And actually, she was telling the truth, she just treats him as a friend.

"Good, I really wanted you to focus on your study first," Sonomi stated, smiling innocently at her daughter. She doesn't want to happen to her dearest daughter what happened to her dearest cousin, Nadeshiko. "Oh, did you already meet his father?"

"No... For some reason, he's dead." After what Tomoyo marked, Sonomi reminded again about someone. Someone and some memories that she doesn't like o remember at all.

At the Hiiragizawa mansion...

Eri and her son, Eriol, were also taking their dinner. "Uhmmm... Eriol, who was the girl?" Eri began.

"Girl?" Eriol repeated in confusion.

"You know, the girl I saw with you this morning, the girl that you fetch from her house."

"Oh, she's one of my friends. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji," he replied as he bites some of his food.

"Ahhh... just a friend?" Eri assured. Eriol nodded. "You know, she's beautiful. A very pretty girl. Can you tell me more about her descriptions?"

"Well, besides of being beautiful, she's kind too. Very polite, obedient, industrious, and, gentle also," Eri was just listening while Eriol still recalling of Tomoyo's descriptions.

"She's cheerful and friendly too. She is also the top of our class. She's very intelligent, wise, and hardworking. Oh, and she's talented too! She really knows how to paint and draw; she's really a good cook; she's also a good knitter; she looks so graceful when she ice skates and ski," Eriol now looks like he was excitedly telling all the positive sides of his 'friend'.

"And the most that made me impress was her voice. She really has it mom. I really admire her," he looked so 'dreamily'.

Eri smiled, "Hon, I'll just make it clear... You said that you ADMIRE her, is that also mean that – Uhmmm... you LIKE her?" The boy suddenly turned red.

"What?!" he exclaimed with shock.

"Now, now, son, I'm just asking because... you looked so... 'in-love' and – "

"I am not!" Eriol cut off and reacted quickly.

"Okay... Geeezzz... I'm just asking. Now, do you like her?" Eri asked again with more careful this time.

"Well, I don't know. That's the truth..." he said as he drank on some of his juice.

"Really?"

"Yes... I don't know... As far as I know, I treat her only as a friend... but... but..." he halted, trying to find those right words.

"But?" Eri replicated.

"But now that Sakura-san was always with her... I... I..." he can't say those words (maybe because of 'shyness').

"You MISS her?" hi mother continued for him, emphasizing the word 'MISS'. In that time, Eriol was drinking again and because of what his mother said, he choked as a result.

He coughed, "What... (cough... I don't know how to interpret cough as an onomatopoeia) What are you saying, mom?!"

"Well, it's just what I guessed... Why, am I correct?" Eri asked with 'teasing style' again.

"Yes – I mean NO!... No... not no... I... I DON'T KNOW!" he's very confused about his feelings (ha-ha!)

"You know son, she's the type of the girl I wanted for you," Eri started again.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked with a little bit disgusted look and tone.

"Well, I mean, if you like her, you should court her now while other boys don't have chance and don't have yet advantages," she noted with beam.

"WHAT?!... Mom, it'll just affect our friendship. I know that she's not yet entertaining guys," he replied with sad and disagreement look.

"Is that so?... Ah! But if she's entertaining already, you'll court her, will not you?" her mother asked curiously as she made her head nearer to her son to heard better his answer.

Eriol was staring at nowhere and thinking deeply for a second. "Well," he began. "It depends... I just don't want to change to bad things the good things in between us," he let out a sigh.

Just then, Eri snapped out her fingers. "So, you really said it, my dear!" she said with joyful eyes. "You really like Tomoyo-san!" Eriol just reacted like – 'nothing', but with a little hopelessness.

"Okay then... I'm done..." Eri said standing from her seat. Eriol also finished eating so he also walked out of the dining room.

Next morning...

Tomoyo and Sakura were talking to each other when Li Syaoran up again.

"Ohayou (Good morning)!" Syaoran greeted on his Sakura.

"Ohayou sai, Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied with her bright smile.

"Do you want to go with me this afternoon at the Penguin Park?" Syaoran asked.

"Gomen ne (Sorry)... but I already promised Tomoyo-chan that I'll go with her on her practice," Sakura answered sadly.

Syaoran looked at his left side and found Tomoyo sitting. "Oh! Daidouji-san, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you!" Syaoran exclaimed apologizing then turned his gaze on Sakura. "Well then, I'll go with you two to Daidouji-san's practice," he announced. "Is it alright Daidouji-san?" he asked as he smiled on Tomoyo.

"Sure! That'll be great!" Tomoyo responded happily and excitedly as she stood up and clapped her hands once.

During the practice...

Eriol was the first one to arrive at the music room, ALONE. Not like the past few days, he was alone now. It feels like a tree standing in a place without anything around it. The only thing that's with him right now is unseen, untouchable – the wind. The curtain was being blow by the playful wind. Suddenly, he heard something, or let's say – SOMEONE, someone that he's waiting for. A smile danced on his lips. Then, the door opened revealing the raven girl. He found not only the Daidouji heiress but also his other two friends.

"Hiiragizawa, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked as he sat beside the sapphire lad.

"I'm here for the practice," Eriol replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you that Hiiragizawa-kun was part of the festival already," Tomoyo apologized, walking towards the microphone and fixed its height for herself.

"Hontou?! (Really?!)" Sakura acclaimed with such bliss. "Let me guess, he'll play the piano, ne?"

The two nodded. "That'll be great!" Sakura and Syaoran chorused as they jumped off their seats and met their hands to create a one-sound clap.

"I reminisce when we're in grade 6. You two executed well!" Sakura remarked.

Suddenly, the door opened again and they found Ms. Yonekura. "Well, you brought your friends," she uttered as she entered the room and locked the door again.

"Hai (Yes). They want to watch us practice," Tomoyo responded.

"It is if you don't mind, ma'am," Sakura adjoined.

"I don't mind, as long as you don't distract them."

Sakura and Syaoran let out a broad smile. Tomoyo and Eriol occupied their position while Ms. Yonekura sat beside the emerald girl. Eriol mounted his fingers over the keys and started to play. Tomoyo shut her eyes and waited for her turn. When her time came, she began to sing.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

Her left hand was handling her right fist on her chest like she's sensing every word and tune of the song.

_Every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

_I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy _

Eriol was looking at the notes... then sometimes glancing at the girl singing... She was perfectly awe-inspiring.

_And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry_

_At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away_

_And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby._

* * *

S-A Ghurl: The song is entitled "Everytime" by Britney Spears... I just love that song even though it was a little sad song... :'(


	7. Misunderstanding?

**BROKEN PLEDGE

* * *

  
**

**Chapter VII: MISUNDERSTANDING**

The four were walking towards the gate. Sakura and Syaoran were humming together while holding each other's hand while Tomoyo and Eriol were walking silently behind them.

"Hey, how about let's stroll around first?" Sakura suggested, gazing at the three.

"Good idea!" Syaoran agreed.

"Uhmmm... no, thanks... I want some rest for now," Tomoyo noted.

"Anata wa (How about you) Eriol-kun?" Sakura interrogated as she turned to the guy.

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo. Tomoyo gaped and Eriol smiled. He turned to Sakura again, "I'm afraid to say no, Sakura-san. I have to review for the upcoming Science Quiz. Maybe next time," he innocently lied.

"Okay then," Sakura just respected the decisions of the two. "But Eriol-kun, you should walk Tomoyo-chan on her way, is that clear?" she attached as she pointed her index finger at Eriol.

"Hai (Sure)!" Eriol complied with a grin. Sakura and Syaoran walked on the opposite way as Eriol and Tomoyo made their way to Daidouji mansion.

"Why did you lie?" Tomoyo asked the lad walking behind her.

"Lie?" Eriol denied that he didn't know what she's saying.

"We both know that the Science quiz already lasted on the previous week," she declared, gazing at him with narrowing eyes.

Eriol was surprised that she noticed it; but of course, what do you expect from a Daidouji. "Oh, that... I just thought that if I'll go with them, you'll go home alone. And besides hazureru (to get out of place) with them? I guess I don't want that. They can't enjoy themselves," he explained, being honest.

"Arigatou," the lass asserted as she send him a bright smile. "Thank you for everything Hiiragizawa-kun," she added.

"Dou itashi mashite (You're welcome)," he replied. The two proceeded on their way as the sun declined and went to sleep. The sky was so beautiful, the fluffy clouds that was a little orange and pinkish.

The next day...

The lass' amethyst was sweeping the floor of their classroom while waiting for the others (she was the first one to arrive again). She ceased suddenly and looked out the window. Her crystalline amethyst eyes were transformed into deep purple eyes that were downcast. Tears fell from her eyes but someone just tapped her on the back. With this, she quickly wiped her tears and turn to the person. When she turned around, a charming people flower converged with her.

"Tomoyo Daidouji is crying in early morning? I think that's a bad news," the person handling the flower commented. It's the sapphire lad. Tomoyo looked up to him. He was giving her a smile, the best that he can give. Tomoyo did the same thing. She gave him also a warm smile and the brightest smile that she can.

"A beautiful smile like that really suits you," he began again.

"Thanks," she responded as she shooked her head a little.

"Here, take this instead," he reached her the flower.

She took it and smiled at him. She gazed at the flower. "It's so beautiful... What's its name?" she questioned.

"New England Aster... It came from North America," he replied as he placed his arms crossed over the window sill. Tomoyo was still looking at the flower being described. "Nakuru and Spinel brought flowers including that when they sauntered there," he continued, gazing to the falling leaves from the trees.

"So they're back?" she asked as she took a look at the lad.

Eriol nodded. Tomoyo walked towards him and placed herself beside the boy. They were just staring out of the window. Later, a strong wind really blew hard. The two shooked their head first for shield and also shut their eyes. Then, they closed the window.

"Oh! That was a strong one..." Tomoyo ejaculated as she brushed her hair with her fingers. She stood facing her back to the window while Eriol stood in front of her. The heiress blinked and blinked all over again.

"Something wrong?" Eriol asked.

"There's just something in my eye," she remarked, trying to brush it away.

"Let me help you," Eriol offered as he placed his hand on the lass' purplish strands. Far behind him was the door that swiftly opened up.

"Ohayou (Good morning)!" acclaimed by the pupil who came. Tomoyo abruptly peep to the person while Eriol turned his head to see who it was. It was the talkative-who-likes-horror-story-girl Naoko Yanagisawa. Naoko stared at the two then she grinned.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys," she stated as she sounded like teasing.

The two looked at each other with confuse on their faces. But then, Eriol just realized that his hand was on Tomoyo's hair. Some image snapped out on Eriol's mind thinking that when somebody sees them, they'll think that he was about to hug the heiress. He immediately pulled himself away from the young woman and placed his hands behind him.

"You could continue if you want. Don't worry, I won't look," Naoko remarked as she pulled her chair and placed her bag and hat over her table. Eriol's face flooded with red and heat. He ran towards the loquacious girl as he slammed his hands over her desk.

"You're thinking of something!" he yelled.

"Yeah... right," Naoko noted sarcastically.

"But... b-but... but we're not doing anything..." he defend innocently.

"You don't have to deny it Hiiragizawa. It's so obvious," she replied rolling her eyes.

"You don't understand! You... you..." Naoko cut his sentence, "Don't worry, I won't tell to anybody..."

While the two were arguing, Tomoyo was very happy to have a friend like Eriol... that's why she treats him very special (why do you think so?).

Later on, students filled the room. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were talking to each other while Eriol was silently listening to them. Well, he's not really listening, those sapphire eyes of his were just giving a fixed look on the girl sitting in front of him (their seats were just like on elementary: Tomoyo is sitting in front of Eriol; Eriol is sitting beside Syaoran on the right; Syaoran is sitting behind Sakura; Sakura is sitting beside of Tomoyo on the left).

On the corner of the room, there were three girls who were chatting. "Look at him! Look, look!" Naoko commanded to Chiharu and Rika as she pointed to the boy-in-glasses.

"See, his gaze on Tomoyo-chan was totally different!" Naoko added happily and interestedly.

Rika and Chiharu were observing. "So you're telling us that...?" Chiharu asked without turning off her examination to the guy.

"I'm telling that he really likes Tomoyo-chan!" Naoko acknowledged. "And another evidence was the time that he was about to hug Tomoyo-chan, but maybe, he was really about to kiss her!" she added.

"But what was our real intention here Naoko-chan?" Rika asked looking at her best friend.

"Well, I'm just curious. They're not that close during elementary and we didn't even think of linking them. And I already thought that they might really a cute and perfect couple, ne (right)?" Naoko explained.

"Then why don't we ask them, duh..." Chiharu suggested, rolling her eyes.

She walked towards quickly to Eriol and the others. "Sumimasen (Excuse me) Hiiragizawa-kun, demo (but), do you have a relationship with Tomoyo-chan?" she questioned in a loud voice just enough to knock Eriol off on his daydreams.

Then the sapphire lad suddenly turned to tomato (just like Syaoran on the series!). He was very shock of what he heard so he stood up unexpectedly. "Wha – W-Where did you get that idea?!" he acclaimed surprisedly. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and even the class looked up to them.

Chiharu eyed at her back and indicated the girl in straight short dark brown hair. "Yanagisawa-san!" he said in a little anger.

"Ooopsy... I was... slipped," Naoko replied with her pointer finger between her teeth.

"What's happening Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked curiously. Before Eriol could explain it, Rika spoke, answering it for him, "We're just asking him about his relationship with Tomoyo-chan."

"With me?" Tomoyo assured, pointing to herself.

"With Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura repeated on her way, looking at her best friend.

Syaoran stood up from his seat and glared at Eriol, "You have relationship with Daidouji?!"

Eriol was shocked of what was happening, "What are you saying, Mihara-san?!"

"Hey, tell the truth Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran yelled.

"Huh?! What? We don't have – "

"Yes, you do! I just saw you this morning," Naoko inserted with a loud voice.

"I told you we're not doing anything! And could you please keep down your voice!" he bellowed.

While Eriol, Naoko, Chiharu, and Syaoran were arguing, Rika asked Tomoyo directly and formally, "Is there really something between you and Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Sakura was just listening to their conversation. Tomoyo nodded (OMG! Why did she nod?! That'll be a big trouble!)

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura acclaimed. The four arguing pupils and also the rest of the class looked at her.

"What's the problem?" Syaoran asked astonished.

Sakura walked towards Eriol, "Eriol-kun, please take care Tomoyo-chan for me."

"Huh? Why are you saying that to me?"

Rika smiled at Chiharu just raised an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling? What happened?"

"It's all clear now, I asked Tomoyo-chan about this and..." Rika stated hanging up her sentence.

"And?" Naoko asked repeating the last word.

"And she said 'HAI (YES)'!" Rika exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?!" almost of the students yelped in surprised. The other pupils who were chatting turned their heads off from them and out their cell phones out of their bags.

"W-Why did you say that there's... there's..." Eriol asked confusedly while their other friends went back to their own seats.

"But isn't it true? I thought we had," Tomoyo noted innocently as she watched Eriol sat behind her on his own seat. Eriol didn't answer. "So, I guess that I'm not special for you. That, I'm not important for you," she added sounded like she wants to cry as she sat on her seat too, turning off her gaze on the lad.

Eriol immediately looked at the girl, "No! It's not that... it's just..." Eriol don't know what to say so he stopped.

Suddenly, an idea knocked on the door of his mind. "I got it! I think there's just a little misunderstanding," he said, wanting to cheer up the lass.

"Misunderstanding?" she iterated. Eriol just smiled at her.

* * *

S-A Ghurl: Well, I didn't make Eriol to elaborate it. I know that if you have sense, you can understand it though I didn't explain it. ^^


End file.
